It is sometimes desirable to create various decorative effects on substrates both old or new to achieve a desired appearance. Use of cementitious materials is known and these materials have been applied to various surfaces and subsequently treated in various ways to achieve the appearance of brick, marble and stone replicating the appearance of these materials.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,730 relates to a replicated stone surface and method for producing the replicated stone surface with coloration and texture replicating natural stone. The replicated stone surface comprises a layer of polymer material adhered to a substrate such as a concrete slab or wall including a plurality of simulated stones and simulated grout lines sealed with an acrylic polymer sealer to protect the replicated stone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,939 relates to the preparation of a simulated marble surface which comprises mixing cement and sand to form a first mixture which is added to an aqueous solution of an adhesive resin such as an acrylic resin to create a first liquid mortar. Cement and sand are mixed to form a second mixture to which is added a resin. The first and second liquid mortar are applied to create a specified effect.
While various processes, as described above, are described in the prior art, they generally relate to replicating a surface such as stone or brick and are limited to particular aesthetics such as having a stone or mottled appearance.